


Shared

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Leo, RaphRelationship: Leo/reader/raphRequest: Hello! I would just like to say I really enjoy your stories. I would like to request a 2014/2016 tmnt story where Leo and Raph both like the reader and the reader likes both of them back. Leo and Raph want to have a three some with the reader but the reader is really shy and not sure. Later on the reader tells Leo and Raph that she agrees with the threesome. Could there be smut in it as well? I hope this isnt too long of a request. Thank You so much!





	Shared

You curled up on your sofa, your mind racing as you thought over the events of the last few days.   
First, you had worked overtime.   
Second, you had won £20 on a lottery ticket.   
Third, you had been asked to have a threesome.   
You couldn’t help but laugh at the insanity of the situation. You had been head over heels for two of your friends for as long as you could remember, but because they were brothers, you deiced not to act on either of your feelings.   
But Raph and Leo seemed to have a different view. You didn’t know of the constant bickering between the brothers over who should try and ‘win your heart’.   
Both knew of your feelings for them, thanks to a rather chatty Mikey. They fought more than normal due to this. It was like they were children again, fighting over a toy. They would argue about who was a better match, who would be a better protector, who would be a better provider.   
But, after a long argument one night, Raph had blurted out “What are we meant to do? share!?”. There was a moment of silence between the brothers as they considered it. Then agreed to propose the idea to you. Normally, Leo and Raph had an air of confidence around them but when they came to you to ask about it, they were almost as shy as you.   
However, due to your shyness as well as the slight awkwardness of the situation, you had walked out.   
But your mind never forgot.   
If they put that idea forward, it meant they had thought about it and it would appear you were the only thing they would be willing to share. But you didn’t want to be a toy chuckled between brothers. You didn’t want Splinter to have to pick you up and put you on the top shelf if they couldn’t share you properly.   
But then again, the good outweighed the bad. You thought of having the both of the men you had fallen in love with. The mixture of the two would be an adventure in its own way.   
Could you allow yourself to fall into the unknown ground of a threesome?  
Would it just be sex or would it turn into more? Could you handle a one night stand with them?   
so many question with so little answers made your head spin as you sighed and buried your head in your hands.   
“You alright?” Raphs voice made you jump, almost doubting you had heard anything until you saw the two climbing in through you widow.   
“Yeah.” You answered, but it was obviously not convincing enough as the two glanced to each other.   
“We are sorry we asked you to… join us. It was inappropriate and we understand that you do not want to.” Leo said, apologies for both of them as normal.   
You blinked at them.   
“Its not necessarily that I don’t want to.” You mumbled, sitting back in the couch and looking away from them. Your cheeks were glowing read and you didn’t see the hopeful glance they gave each other.   
“Then what is it?” Raph walked over and sat beside you with Leo mirroring his actions but sitting the other side of you.   
“I just don’t know what to expect.” You confessed with a shrug. You took a glance at them both and knew they didn’t understand. “I don’t want to be a toy tugged between you both. If anything even was to happen.” You tried to explain without sounding childish or demanding of any sort of commitment.   
“I think, the difference here is that we both want you. We don’t want to steal you from the other just because we can.” Leo tried to offer but only confused you more.   
“Well, I think Leo is trynna say that we want you enough that if it means shares, im more than happy.” Raph said. You were rather surprised by what he said. Of all the brothers, Raph isn’t the best with words.   
You glanced to Leo who looked from you to Raph then back and nodded.   
“So you’d both be okay with it? Even after?” You asked, still sceptical about the whole situation but you knew you didn’t need much more convincing.   
All it took was one nod from them both to convince you.   
“Lets do it.” You said on impulse, not exactly knowing the correct social response to this sort of invite.   
“What?” Raph asked, rather harshly like he couldn’t believe his ears.   
“Lets go for it. I couldn’t think of two people I would rather try this with than you both.” You looked from one to the other.   
“When?” Leo breathed, his eyes seemed to fill with lust the second you confirmed you were in.   
“We’re all here now?” You offered, trying to hid the growing blush on your cheeks. Luckily, you didn’t have to hid how aroused you were getting. Even the thought made your wet.  
you saw Leo look to Raph and nod, but when you turned to look to Raph, you were met with a pair of lips. They were soft and warm but still took you by surprise as you jumped. You felt Raph about to pull away so you hastily started to kiss him back, one hand reaching to rest on his thigh.   
Not wanting to let Leo feel left out, you reached out your other hand to stroke his inner thigh and instantly got a reaction followed by your hair being brushed to the side and a pair of lips on the back of your neck. You let out a moan into the kiss which seemed to drive both of them insane as their actions became harder. Raph let out a low growl as Leo hummed against your skin.   
You no longer felt completely shy. You actually felt empowered. These two men were willing to do this just for a chance to be with you. And you were in total control of them both. It gave you confidence.   
You felt Leos hands on the sides of your waist, running up and down as Raph cupped your cheeks in his.   
You let go of Leo thigh and reached up to place it on the back of Leos hand. Ever so gently, you started to raise it up till his hand was cupping your breast. Leo shuddered slightly before giving the soft area a small squeeze, earning a moan from you.   
You broke away from the kiss to breath but Raph wasn’t done. He began to kiss at the area on the front of your neck. You allowed your eyes to fall shut as you concentrated on the feeling. You felt Raphs hands leave your cheeks to then be placed on your leg, one running up and down and dangerously close to your core. You only wore a think summer skirt with no tights so your legs were more sensitive than normal. You sat back slightly so Leo moved from kissing your neck to kiss your lips, his hand still on your check.   
Raphs hand began to travel further and further up your inner thigh and you opened your lips slightly, giving silent confirmation this was what you wanted.   
Then you felt him place a single digit against your panties, right were your clit was. Your whole body reacted to the touch and you let out another moan into the kiss. Your hand was still on raphs leg and you dug your nails in, wanting more.   
He sensed this and pushed your underwear to the side to rub your clit.   
you arched your back, pushing your chest forward as you moaned, breaking the kiss between you and Leo. Panting harshly, you moved your hands up both their inner thighs towards their members.   
You were surprised to find both were as hard a rocks but straining against the material that covered them.   
But this action did not go unnoticed. Leo let out a slight gasp while Raph a growl. Leo continued to squeeze your breast and his other hand took the other breast while Raph rubbed circles on your clit. You felt him press a finger against your opening as if testing to make sure it would go it. He slowly pushed it inside you, earning a number of moans and gasps as you tried to hang on to your sanity but were failing.   
You rubbed the palm of your hand over their cocks, not wanting to ignore their need.   
“pretty wet.” Raph commented and you opened your eyes to look at him. His gaze was pure lust and as you looked to Leo, you saw the same.   
There was no way you could get any more turned on than you already were.   
“That means im ready.” You winked at Raph, who then started to pull your panties down. You lifted your lips to allow him to do so.   
You noticed Raph started to rise to his feet and Leo went to mirror this. But you didn’t want to wait the five seconds it took to get from your Livingroom to the bedroom. You placed your hand on Leos chest to keep him sitting and pushed yourself up. You then walked in front of Leo, who couldn’t keep his eyes off you and bend over to kiss him.   
Raph seemed to catch on quickly and moved behind you, his hands on your hips as if testing to make sure that was your plan. You moved you ass back against his cock and he squeezed your hip. You could feel he had pulled down the material and now his bare cock was rubbing against your wet pussy.   
You reached down Leos front till you reached the material covering him and pulled it down to expose his cock. He let out a hiss into the kiss as the cold air hit him but then you wrapped your hands around him, giving him a quickly stroke. Pulling back from the kiss, you ducked your head down to press a kiss to the tip of his cock then taking the sensitive head in your mouth. Leo let out a moan as his hands intertwined with your hair.   
As you began to take his full cock in your mouth, you felt Raph push himself inside you. He filled you, making you moan around Leos cock. Both Leo and Raph let out a moan at the same time as they felt you engulfing their cocks.   
When you were sure you could handle both, you started to bob your head on Leos cock as Raph started to thrust inside you.   
You had to focus hard on them both as your body was filled with pleasure. You could feel the pleasure filled your body.   
You glanced up at Leo, loving the sight you saw. His eyes were watching your ever move, his mouth slightly over and his face contorting with pleasure. You stroke the area of his cock you couldn’t reach with your mouth.   
You had no idea how long you stayed like this. To be honest, I could have been hours and you wouldn’t have cared. You didn’t want it to end. You wanted to listen to their moans and groans all night and feel the way Leo shivered when you ran your tongue around his cock.   
You felt the knot in your lower stomach beginning to get painfully tight. Your body seemed to light on fire as it tightened and tightened until you could take no more.   
You came around Raph, your wall pulsing with the orgasm that shook your body with pleasure. You moaned around Leo and that was all he needed to spill into your mouth. You happily drank at the liquid as you felt Raph give one final thrust before spilling inside you.   
Your legs were shaking as you tried to stop yourself from falling till Raph slipped out you and you collapsed to the side of Leos legs. Raph fell into the seat beside you as the three of you panted hard.   
When you felt strong enough, you pushed yourself up onto the couch, resting your head on Leos lap and your legs over Raphs. Both their hands were instantly on you. Leo in your hair and on your shoulder while Raph rubbed small circles on your leg.   
The three of you stayed like that for a while, sitting in a comfortable silence.   
“We should definitely do that again.” You mumbled, your eyes heavy so you closed them. You heard the pair hum in agreement and you glance up to Leo whos head was back but his eyes shut and then to Raph who was the same.   
Figuring you couldn’t refuse sleep anymore, you allowed your eyes to fall shut and prayed you wouldn’t wake and this be a dream.   
Luckily for you, it wasn’t.


End file.
